


Años Después

by Mereth



Series: El Camino [3]
Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: La vida de Pol y Bruno tras terminar la carrera. Epílogo de El Camino (season 2)
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Series: El Camino [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707223
Comments: 42
Kudos: 77
Collections: Brunol





	1. Cinco Años Después

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Como prometí aquí está el epílogo de El Camino.  
> Si has abierto esto sin leerte lo anterior, quizás puedas leerlo sin leerlo, pero sinceramente no lo recomiendo. :).  
> Y si alguien se lo preguntaba, sí los años cuentan desde la muerte de Merlí ;)  
> ¡Disfrutad!

Bruno entró en la cafetería medio corriendo. Se le había hecho tarde al salir de la facultad y, por supuesto, todo lo que podía ir con retraso lo había hecho. Mirando alrededor, divisó una cabeza rubia conocida y sonriendo se acercó hasta la mesa.

\- Ey, ¿qué tal?- Bruno dio dos besos a Tània- Perdona el retraso. ¿Llevas mucho?

\- Diez minutos o así- contestó la rubia mirando el reloj- ¿Qué ha pasado? Normalmente eres hiperpuntual

\- Mi tutor del TFM, que quería hablar conmigo de un par de cosas del trabajo y del doctorado.- explicó Bruno sentándose- Y por supuesto he perdido el bus cuando he salido. En fin.

\- No te preocupes, ¿Al final te vas a matricular?-preguntó Tània

\- ¿Del doctorado? Sí- Bruno se encogió de hombros- Quiero seguir profundizando en el tema. Lo único es que va a ser una locura estudiar y currar.

\- ¿Pues como ahora, no?

Justo en ese momento apareció un camarero interrumpiéndoles. Cuando hubieron pedido Bruno volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga.

\- Diría que peor, pero…- hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros- No me queda otra. Ojala me den la puta beca y no tenga que hacer malabares con todo.

\- ¿Está muy difícil?-preguntó Tània, preocupada.

\- ¿Qué me den la FPU?- Bruno suspiró- Es más fácil que cuando salgamos me encuentre en la acera un billete de lotería premiado. Hay como 800 para toda España.

Tània silbó impresionada.

\- Pero bueno, suficiente de mis dramas, ¿tú que tal?- Bruno se reclinó en su silla cambiando de tema- ¿Qué tal en el cole?

La sonrisa de Tània le iluminó la cara, provocando que Bruno sonriera también.

\- Me encanta. Con las prácticas del año pasado ya imaginaba que me iba a gustar- el entusiasmo impregnaba la voz de la rubia- pero buah Bruno, es bestial.

\- Me alegro, tía-rio Bruno.

\- En serio.- Tània sonrió distraída al camarero que puso los cafés en la mesa antes de continuar.- A ver, son veinticinco niños en una clase y muchas veces es una auténtica locura. Pero el subidón cuando aprenden algo, cuando ves que muestran curiosidad por lo que les estás explicando o que consiguen superar algo que les estaba costando. Es una pasada.

Tània se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa asomando en los labios de su amigo.

\- ¿Y esa cara?- preguntó con curiosidad, sobresaltando al moreno y haciendo que cambiara su expresión por una algo avergonzada.

\- Nada- Bruno dio un sorbo a su café, recomponiendo su expresión- Es que me has recordado a Pol. ¿Todos los profes sonáis así de emocionados?

\- Al menos mientras no estamos quemados por los pocos medios y demasiados alumnos-rio Tània antes de inclinar la cabeza, observando a su amigo- Entonces ¿Pol con las prácticas bien? ¿Sigue seguro de querer ser un Merlí?

\- Creo que no ha tenido nada más claro en su vida- replicó Bruno, negando con la cabeza- Estoy seguro de que el primer día que tenga un puesto de profe de verdad va a soltar la que hizo mi padre el primer día.

\- ¿Lo de que la filo nos ponga cachondos?- preguntó Tània antes de ponerse a reír a carcajadas- Capaz es.

\- Pero fijo- repitió Bruno poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque sin poder evitar la sonrisa al hablar de Pol- Ya sabes lo importante que fue mi padre para él. No creo que sea capaz de dar clases de otra forma.

\- Que se espere a tener la plaza al menos-rio Tània- Que por cierto yo tengo las opos este año. Me dan bastante miedo.

\- Ya verás cómo las apruebas- Bruno extendió el brazo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Tània- Eres muy lista y te conozco, sé que te lo habrás preparado de puta madre.

\- Estoy en ello, pero ya sabes que una cosa es aprobar y otra sacar plaza- Tània suspiró antes de volver a animarse- Ay, no te lo he contado. ¡A Marc le han dado un papel!

\- ¿Qué dices?- Bruno se alegró- ¿Dónde?

\- En la novela del mediodía de la TV3.

\- ¿En el culebrón?-Bruno sonrió burlón- ¿Me vas a decir que tu novio es galán de telenovelas?

\- Idiota- Tània le tiró el azucarillo, provocando más risas en Bruno.- De momento es un papel secundario, pero si gusta hay posibilidades de quedarse. Y la novela lleva años, así que podría ser un sueldo fijo.

\- Lo que en actores es rarísimo- concluyó Bruno.- Me alegro mucho, tía.

\- Sé que Marc lo que quiere es hacer teatro, pero mientras…- Tània admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- No sé, es un sueldo.

\- Es un sueldo y puede que le haga más conocido y pueda ir a más castings- replicó el moreno- Hasta mi abuela ha hecho anuncios. Además, ¿no decías que estabais pensando en iros a vivir juntos? Es más fácil teniendo curro.

\- Ya, sí- Tània dudó- Me da un poco de yuyu. A mí se me acaba la sustitución en junio y no sé si el año que viene me llamarán, lo de Marc es temporal… ¿cómo lo hacemos para pagar el alquiler?

\- Trabajando de algo mientras os sale de lo vuestro-respondió Bruno como si fuera obvio.- Como estamos haciendo Pol y yo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero…-Tània suspiró.

\- Tània, tía, no te rayes-Bruno le dio un golpecito en el brazo mirándola serio.- De momento podéis pagar un piso entre los dos, luego ya se verá.

\- Tienes razón. De hecho he quedado en un rato para mirar un piso con Marc- de refilón miró el móvil y vio la hora- Debería irme yendo si quiero llegar.

\- Vale- Bruno apuró de un trago su café- ¿Al final os vais a venir a ver el estreno de mi abuela?

\- Sí, claro- sonrió Tània, terminándose su café- Cualquiera consigue que Marc no vaya a ver a la Calduch. Y más haciendo Shakespeare. Lo único, es que no hemos conseguido entradas por donde tenéis vosotros, estaban ocupadas.

\- Creo que esas filas estaban reservadas para que las repartieran los actores y el resto para los críticos- Bruno se encogió de hombros.- Pero las caras de Marc van a molar, he visto los ensayos y es una pasada. Pensaba que lo de cambiar de rey a reina iba a quedar raro, pero para nada.

\- No hay nada como conocer a la actriz principal-rio Tània, poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa ante las protestas de Bruno.- Calla. A la próxima pagas tú y punto.

Bruno gruñó, aceptando, mientras se levantaba y cogía las cosas.

\- Nos vemos el viernes- se despidió con dos besos al salir de la cafetería- Que vaya bien lo del piso.

\- Ya te contaré-respondió Tània- Dale recuerdos a Pol.

\- Y tú a Marc.

Ambos amigos se sonrieron antes de tomar caminos separados.

***

Bruno no sabía muy bien cómo había acabado la idea en su cabeza, pero una vez lo había hecho no podía dejar de darle vueltas. No es que se hubiera levantado un día pensando  _ quiero casarme con Pol _ , sino que había sido algo progresivo, pequeño, cada vez que alguien de la facultad o de sus amigos mencionaban bodas ya fueran propias o de gente que conocían. Algo que quedaba en el fondo de su mente, posándose hasta formar una idea que ya no había sido capaz de ignorar.

Quería casarse con su novio. Y una vez lo había pensado, ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

\- Estás muy callado- la voz de Pol le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que le mirara.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada- Bruno se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Pol alzara las cejas.- No, de verdad, no pasa nada.

\- Cuando estás así de callado es que andas dándole vueltas a algo- continuó Pol, sentándose a su lado con expresión suspicaz.

Bruno no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. El rubio le tenía calado.

\- Vale, sí, pero todavía no quiero hablar de ello- admitió ampliando la sonrisa- ¿Mejor?

\- Mejor- replicó Pol, dándole un beso rápido- Oye, ¿cuándo estrena tu abuela?

\- El viernes. ¿Por?

\- No, porque los del máster habían dicho de quedar a tomar unas cervezas para celebrar que ya terminamos.- explicó Pol encogiéndose de hombros- Pero es el sábado así que sin problema.

\- El sábado sin problema. Si llega a ser el viernes te hubieras arriesgado a la ira de la Calduch- rio Bruno.- Que por cierto me dijo Tània que no habían conseguido entradas cerca de las nuestras.

\- Lástima, quería ver las caras de Marc, son muy graciosas- Pol esbozó una sonrisa cabrona- Se le cae la baba.

\- Y esta que es Shakespeare, con lo que le mola, seguramente será peor- Bruno esbozo una sonrisa tan cabrona como la de su novio- Habrá que decirle a Tània que le grabe o algo.

\- Pues oye, mira…

Ambos se rieron cómplices, hasta que una alarma les hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Me tengo que ir a currar- gruñó Bruno- De verdad ojalá me den el año que viene la beca y no tener que estar a dos cosas.

\- ¿Y si no te la dan?-preguntó Pol- Porque te veo mucho gruñir con lo de la beca, pero sabes que hay muchas posibilidades de que no te la den. Este año no lo han hecho.

\- Ya- Bruno suspiró mirando un momento al techo para ordenar sus ideas- La resolución es como pronto en enero, así que de primeras tendré que empezar sí o sí sin la beca. A ver cómo me apaño, si veo que no puedo y no me dan la beca… no sé. Ya veré.

\- Brunete- murmuró Pol preocupado, haciendo que Bruno le mirara.

\- No te preocupes, tío.- Bruno estiró el brazo para tocarle la mejilla, una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios- Supongo que si pasa eso, al final me matricularé en el máster de profesorado. Lástima que no puedas pasarme ni los apuntes de las opos.

\- Como si yo no los fuera a necesitar- Pol sonrió divertido. Bruno podía ver que el rubio quería hablar más del tema pero decidió seguirle la corriente- Aún queda mucho aunque la idea de que demos los dos clases en un insti tendría su morbo.

\- No íbamos a follar en los baños, Pol- rio Bruno.

\- ¿Y la sala de profesores?

\- Anda, fantasma- Bruno se inclinó para morderle los labios antes de separarse- Y no me líes que no llego a trabajar.

\- Pero si te lías tú solo.- protestó Pol riéndose.

\- _Ya._

***

Bruno no había planeado hacerlo así. De hecho, ni siquiera había planeado hacerlo. Como bien le había dicho a Pol tres días antes, no era algo de lo que tuviera pensado hablar de momento, pero no había podido evitarlo. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en el teatro y Pol le miró con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y una mirada seria en sus ojos-sabiendo que el rubio seguía preguntándose qué cojones le pasaba, pero respetando que no lo diría hasta que quisiera hacerlo-, fue incapaz de contenerse. Ahí, en ese momento, se le había escapado.

\- Oye, chulito. ¿No va siendo hora de que nos casemos?- preguntó según se empezaron a apagar las luces del Romera.

\- Brunete…- la queja lastimera de Pol hizo que Bruno sonriera, aguantándose la risa.

No, no había planeado hacerlo así, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho soltándole la bomba a Pol antes de que subiera el telón. Y ahora que lo había hecho, mientras su abuela salía a escena y empezaba a declamar, se dio cuenta de que era la mejor forma en que podía haberlo preguntado.

No sólo porque la reacción de Pol había sido muy divertida- de vez en cuando a Bruno le gustaba jugar así con su novio, a sabiendas de que al rubio no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario. A Pol solía ponerle muy cachondo que sacara su vena cabrona-, sino sobre todo porque quería que se lo pensara. Que tuviera tiempo para sopesarlo tranquilamente y no sentir la presión de darle una respuesta en el momento.

No sólo porque temía, inconscientemente, que la respuesta fuera un no-especialmente si ponía al rubio contra las cuerdas-, sino porque en el par de años que llevaban juntos había aprendido que Pol era muy dado a comerse la cabeza con las decisiones importantes- si se lo hubieran dicho en el instituto no lo habría creído. No sabía si era cosa de crecer y madurar o de cuatro años de estudiar filosofía-,y quería que tuviera tiempo de analizarlo en profundidad. Que si le decía que sí –o que no-, fuera porque estuviera seguro y no una respuesta automática ante el atraco emocional que acaba de hacerle.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando, en el descanso, Pol le miró inquieto.

\- Bruno…-empezó

\- Eh, piénsalo. No hay prisa- dijo dándole un beso rápido, antes de levantarse- Vamos a ver qué le está pareciendo a Marc.

Pol le miró unos segundos antes de asentir y levantarse.

\- Y qué piensa Tània que es quién le está aguantando-rio el rubio.

Ambos se acercaron a sus amigos, a ver qué les estaba pareciendo la obra.

**

Bruno bufó mientras se acercaba al nicho de su padre. No tenía ningunas ganas de estar allí. De hecho, preferiría que le estuvieran quitando una muela sin anestesia a estar allí, pero su abuela no le había dado otra opción. No en el día del aniversario de su muerte y con la Calduch de gira con la obra. Su abuela había desplegado todo el arsenal en su haber hasta convencerle para ir a limpiar y poner flores en su lugar. Y Bruno, que desde que había ido con Pol hacía dos años no había vuelto a ir, al final no había tenido otra opción que claudicar.

\- ¿Alguna vez conseguiste llevarle la contraria a la yaya cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza?-preguntó mirando a la lápida antes de esbozar una mueca- Qué digo, si tú eras igual. Como si no os hubiera visto chocar.

Negando con la cabeza, quitó las flores secas y observó la lápida, antes de sacar un pañuelo de papel la mochila. Sabía que su abuela traía toda la parafernalia para ponerse a limpiar, pero sinceramente creía que era exagerado hacerlo todos los meses.

\- Sabes, le he dicho a Pol que deberíamos casarnos- Bruno esbozó una sonrisa irónica, al pensar la cara que habría puesto su padre.- No me ha respondido aún, pero sé que la idea de firmar papeles le da repelús, así que ya veremos. Me tocará convencerle.

\- Sé que querías que pensáramos por nosotros mismos- continuó mientras pasaba el pañuelo por la lápida, quitándole un poco el polvo- Pero él lo lleva hasta el extremo. Tu preferido se ha convertido en un cometarros.

Apartándose para estudiar crítico la lápida, dio por buena la limpieza y se giró para coger el ramo de flores que había traído cuando oyó llegar unos pasos conocidos.

\- Llegas tarde.-le miró mosqueado- Si no querías venir haberlo dicho.

\- No era eso, joder- se quejó Pol- Que había cola en Educació. Se ha corrido la voz de que podíamos apuntarnos a las listas de suplentes sin tener cerrado ya el título del máster y claro…

\- Vaya chanchullos - suspiró Bruno- En fin, ellos verán es lo que pasa cuando pagas una mierda y no haces opos a profe, que al final no hay gente.

\- ¿Quién es el profe, tú o yo?-preguntó Pol divertido- ¿Te echo una mano?

\- Ahora mismo ni uno ni otro, chulito-replicó Bruno agachándose a coger el ramo- Y has llegado justo para el final. Vaya morro, tío.

\- Ya te he dicho que ha sido la cola- se volvió a quejar Pol, acercándose a darle un beso y agarrar el ramo.

Bruno le dejó coger las flores y observó cómo su novio las colocaba en la lápida, con una ligera sensación de incomodidad, como siempre la tenía cada vez que se acordaba de que su padre no había querido estar ahí. Pol terminó de colocarlo y se acercó hasta él, mirando un segundo la lápida antes de volverse.

\- Oye, Brunete…- Pol inspiró profundamente y Bruno supo de qué iba a hablarle.- Que he estado pensado y no quiero casarme contigo. Ahora no. Estamos bien, vivimos juntos y firmar un papel me da palo.

\- Ya me había dado cuenta, ¿qué te crees?- Bruno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente triste.- Por eso te dejé tiempo para que lo pensaras.

\- Gracias- el rubio rozó sus labios con los suyos antes de continuar- Y no digo que más adelante no pase, ya sé cómo eres cuando se te mete una idea entre ceja y ceja.

\- Habló quién pudo- replicó el moreno sin negar sus palabras.

\- Pero eso, ahora no-terminó Pol- Ahora quiero centrarme en que me llamen de algún insti y ser profe y…

\- Y trabajar para no morirnos de hambre entre medias porque yo no puedo pagar solo el alquiler-interrumpió Bruno.

\- Y trabajar para poder comer, sí.- Pol rio- No me dejas terminar.

\- Perdón. ¿Decías?

\- Decía que quiero centrarme en empezar mi etapa como profe, en ser para otros lo que fue Merlí para mí- Pol inspiró otra vez- Y que es importante para mí hacerlo contigo a mi lado. Te quiero mucho, Brunete.

Bruno parpadeó, intentando contener las lágrimas que el cabronazo de su novio había conseguido provocarle con sus palabras. Con una declaración así, la boda era algo que tampoco le hacía mucha falta de momento.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, chulito.- respondió con la voz ahoga, antes de besarle.

Si alguien les hubiera visto besarse en medio de un cementerio seguramente les habría juzgado, pero a Pol y a Bruno les habría dado exactamente igual. Lo que acababa de pasar, el paso no verbalizado, pero sí comprendido, no podía sellarse de otra forma.


	2. Siete Años Después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Aquí ando de vuelta casi un mes después de lo que había dicho en su momento. Siento la tardanza pero fue una mezcla de estar enferma (nada grave pero sí molesto y suficiente tenía con trabajar y hacer vida normal) y luego un maravilloso bloqueo creativo. A cambio como veis, la historia ha crecido un poquito. Mi idea era publicar los dos capítulos a la vez, pero ha surgido por twitter una entrevista con David Solans en que dice que no sale en la segunda temporada de Sapere Aude porque Héctor quiere explorar otras tramas y...pues nada que veía necesario publicar Brunol :D  
> Espero que os guste y lamento la espera.

Pol frunció el ceño intentado entender lo que ponía en el papel que tenía delante. Había veces que casi prefería tener que volver a prepararse el temario de las oposiciones que intentar averiguar qué demonios habían escrito alguno de sus alumnos en los exámenes.

\- Eh- unos brazos le rodearon, haciendo que diera un respingo- ¿Liado?

Pol se relajó al oír la risa de Bruno.

\- Y frustrado, no entiendo lo que pone- Pol se giró para mirar al moreno quien alzó las cejas con una sonrisa asomando a los labios- Hace falta saber jeroglíficos para entenderlo. Oye, tú…

\- No voy a hacer tu trabajo, tío- rio Bruno poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No tengas morro.

\- ¿Ni aunque te lo pague de alguna manera?- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa pícara y alzó las cejas- Puedo recompensarte con creces si me ahorras este dolor de cabeza.

\- Me parece a mí que vas a tener que tomarte una aspirina, chulito- murmuró Bruno contra sus labios- Pero puedo ayudarte a relajarte después.

\- ¿Sí?- murmuró Pol, notando sus labios rozar los de Bruno.

Bruno hizo un ruido de asentimiento antes de besarle con fuerza. Pol se hundió en la boca de su novio, dispuesto a distraerse el tiempo que pudiera. A olvidar todo lo que tenía pendiente más allá de los labios y el sabor del moreno que le seguía poniendo tanto como el primer día. Suponía que a estas alturas podría considerarse una adicción. Pero una que Pol Rubio no tenía intención de abandonar. El ruido del móvil de Bruno hizo que los dos se separaran gruñendo.

\- Pensaba que hoy no te tocaba ir a trabajar- dijo Pol, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Y no me toca- Bruno sacó el móvil del bolsillo, con la mirada fija en la boca de su novio antes de mirar la pantalla- Es Gina.

El moreno descolgó, frunciendo el ceño según oía hablar a la mujer. La relación con Gina se había ido estrechando con los años, más por necesidad que por otra cosa. Merlí ya no estaba, pero su hija sí y eso hacía que Bruno y Gina fueran en cierta forma familia. De la misma forma en que lo eran él y Glòria: sin sangre de por medio ni más lazos que la convivencia, la costumbre y el ser conscientes de que ambos eran importantes para otra persona: Merlina en el caso de Gina y Bruno; su padre en el caso de Glòria y él.

\- Mina ha vuelto a pelearse en el cole- suspiró Bruno tras terminar de colgar- Está castigada, pero Gina no puede ir a recogerla y hablar con la profe.

\- ¿Así que te toca a ti?- preguntó Pol sin ningún tipo de sorpresa.

No era la primera ni sería la última vez que Bruno recogía a Mina. Su papel, un híbrido extraño entre hermano mayor y adulto responsable que, a veces, le hacía medio ejercer de padre. Pol suponía que mejor que le tocara a Bruno que a Gerard. No terminaba de ver capaz a Gerard de ir a trabajar sin perderse, como para intentar regañar a una niña de casi siete años. No, a él le tocaba el papel de hermano divertido y a Bruno otro bien distinto.

\- Qué remedio- suspiró Bruno- ¿Te imaginas a Gerard intentando regañarla por pelearse?

\- Ni cinco segundos iba a durar sin que Mina le liara para algo- rio el rubio, antes de suspirar- En fin, abandóname con mis exámenes y ve a por tu hermana.

\- Sí que estás dramático hoy- el moreno sonrió, acercándose- Cualquiera diría que eres tú el nieto de la Calduch.

\- Bueno, últimamente presume más de mí que de ti- replicó Pol, burlón- Cualquiera que la oyera el otro día pensaría que soy un catedrático universitario en vez de un profe sustituto en un instituto del Poblenou.

\- A mí me tiene mucho más visto- Bruno se encogió de hombros- Y que eres su favorito ya lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Eso que oigo son celos?- Pol tiró de él hasta poder rozar sus labios- Porque sabes que mi favorito eres tú.

\- ¿Celos? Nah, me viene bien que sepas manejarla- Bruno le dio un beso intenso pero corto- Y me parece perfecto ser tu favorito, pero me voy antes de que me líes.

\- No creo que te fueras a quejar- Pol alzó las cejas.

\- Para nada-Bruno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Pol empezara a calentarse-. Quieto fiera, que tengo que ir a por Mina. Luego.

\- Luego tenemos la fiesta del Guimerà.

\- Cierto- Bruno suspiró frustrado, antes de acercarse a darle otro beso.- Suelto a Mina en casa de Gina y Gerard y retomamos esto.

\- Aquí te espero.

Bruno le dio un último beso antes de salir de la habitación; con una mueca Pol volvió a centrarse en los exámenes que tenía pendiente corregir.

***

\- Enhorabuena, tío- Pol le dio un empujón a Marc con el hombro- ¿Cómo vas haciéndote a la idea de ser padre?

\- Bien, con ganas.- admitió Marc con una sonrisa- Pero es raro, la verdad. Mucho cambio…

\- Eso no es malo ¿no?

\- No, pero tenemos que buscar un piso donde entremos los tres y podamos pagar el alquiler, ando en la mierda esta de serie que no me gusta pero que paga…

Pol puso los ojos en blanco mientras se lavaba las manos. Muchos años oyendo a la Calduch le hacía imaginar por dónde iban los tiros.

\- Tengo unas ganas de dejar el culebrón.

Pol le miró por el rabillo del ojo, aprovechando que Marc estaba de espaldas para sonreír mientras cerraba el grifo. Sí, esta conversación ya se la conocía. Suponía que todos los actores eran así. Tendría que preguntarle a Bruno que los aguantaba a diario.

\- Los guiones son una mierda- Marc continuó mientras Pol se sacudía las manos- Mi personaje es difícil de defender. ¡Los actores vamos a salvar el guion como podemos!

\- La verdad es que es un peñazo, tío- admitió Pol, girándose y apoyándose en el lavabo mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla de papel- Bruno y yo nos dormimos cada vez que intentamos verla.

\- Por mí, solo haría teatro o series buenas.

\- Bueno tío, pero con el culebrón este tienes trabajo para muchos años-Pol intentó consolarle, aunque la verdad es que le estaba haciendo todo mucha gracia y lo que tenía era ganas de picarle.

\- ¿Y qué? Yo prefiero cobrar menos pero hacer un personaje que me guste.

\- Hostia puta, los actores siempre os estáis quejando- Pol no pudo aguantarse más- Cuando no tenéis trabajo porque no lo tenéis y cuando lo tenéis porque queréis hacer otra cosa. La abuela de Bruno siempre está igual.

\- Ya tío, pero es que mi sueño es hacer Shakespeare.- Marc se giró a mirarle frustrado- O una serie buena de Netflix.

\- Haaala- Pol estaba flipando, un poco más y le dice que quiere ganar un óscar.- ¿Pides poco eh, cabrón?

Cualquier respuesta que fuera a decirle Marc, fue interrumpida por la voz de Tània.

\- Marc, te estoy oyendo desde el baño de tías.

\- ¡La urbana, la urbana!- Pol le dio un par de golpecitos a Marc en el pecho aguantándose la risa a duras penas. El bocazas del Vilaseca acababa de meterse en un lío.

Tània salió con cara de estar harta de oír las mismas quejas y se puso a cantarle las cuarenta, haciendo que Pol mirara sonriendo de uno a otro.

\- ¿Os dejo solos?-preguntó medio socarrón, pero esperando que no le dijeran que sí. La verdad es que estaba siendo muy entretenido.

Por suerte, tanto Tània como Marc parecían haberse olvidado de que estaba allí así que Pol pudo apoyarse y oír a Tània darle un repaso a Marc en un segundo, mientras él tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa y no acabar recibiendo también. En ese momento a Pol le recordó muchísimo a la Tània que era hacía siete años-antes incluso de estar juntos-, que le ponía los puntos sobre las íes cuando se pasaba tres pueblos. Suponía que había cosas que no cambiaban aunque se hubieran hecho más mayores. Y, la verdad, era mucho más entretenido cuándo él no era el que tenía que aguantar la bronca.

\- Vaya broncón, tío- rio cuando Tània se hubo ido- Quién te manda.

\- Es que no lo entiende- se quejó Marc, bufando.

\- Yo creo que sí lo entiende ,pero tiene muy claras sus prioridades.- Pol se encogió de hombros- Si no tenéis pasta para alquilar un piso en Barcelona, dejar el trabajo lo mismo no es lo mejor.

\- Lo sé, pero es una mierda.-Marc bufó- Y ella no lo entiende porque hace lo que le gusta. Lo mismo que tú.

Pol puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pues habla con Bruno.- respondió Pol sabiendo que no lo iba a hacer. Quejarte de tu novia al mejor amigo de tu novia es un suicidio que ni el cabra loca de Marc Vilaseca podía contemplar- Está harto del Romera, pero de momento es lo que hay. Y tú al menos con la serie grabas a horas decentes, nosotros nos vemos al mediodía y las tardes que Bruno libra. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido que libre un viernes?

\- No lo había pensado.- Marc puso cara de lamentarlo- ¿Y cómo os apañáis?

\- Con paciencia- Pol se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de explicarse demasiado- Es temporal hasta que termine el doctorado. Aunque estaba hablando de dejarlo y meterse a profe como yo.

\- ¿Pero él quería ser profe de uni, no? Me suena que ese era su sueño.

\- Sí- Pol hizo una mueca incómodo.- Pero a día de hoy, dice que le compensa más tener un horario decente y la posibilidad de un trabajo medio estable. Si los profes estamos jodidos, los universitarios imagínate. Al menos Tània y yo sólo tenemos que aprobar las oposiciones. En la uni va por enchufe. No sé tío, a veces es mejor cumplir un sueño a medias, si el resto compensa, que cumplirlo y joder todo lo demás.

Marc se quedó rumiando unos segundos. Pol suponía que lo que le había dicho le había hecho reevaluar un par de cosas al Vilaseca. Justo en ese momento volvió a asomarse la cabeza de Tània. La sonrisa que le dedicó-una enorme, con los ojos brillantes y un punto de orgullo. Esa que le dirigía en el insti cuando de repente dejaba entrever qué había detrás de la coraza del chulito de la clase-, le dijo que había oído todo lo que le había dicho a Marc y lo agradecía.

\- Os dejo parejita- Pol sonrió a ambos y guiñó un ojo a Tània, antes de salir de la zona de los lavabos.

No había andado más de unos pasos, cuando vio salir a Oliver de la cocina con un plato metálico y una cuchara.

\- ¿Y eso, tío?- rio Pol, sacudiéndose la medio melancolía que le había asaltado. Seguía sin gustarle demasiado compartir sus sentimientos. Por suerte Bruno y él, a esas alturas, se entendían sin necesitar hablar demasiado.

\- Esto, Pol Rubio, es para que me prestéis atención, que viene la siguiente sorpresa- con una sonrisa Oliver se giró y avanzó hacia la sala golpeando el plato con la cuchara.

Pol rio, siguiéndole. A saber qué les tenía preparado.

***

Pol miró a Bruno, una expresión preocupada en su rostro, mientras el moreno seguía tecleando en su portátil como si fuera su único objetivo en la vida y no algo que llevara haciendo semanas.

La fiesta del Guimerà había sido una pasada -había sido genial volver a ver a todos los peripatéticos tras siete años-, pero también había sido dura. Muchísimo. La sombra de Merlí, invocada gracias al vídeo y la visita al instituto, una entidad casi tangible que les había envuelto desde entonces, especialmente a Bruno y a él. Pol se había sumergido de lleno en sus clases y. con la evaluación a la vuelta de la esquina, las últimas clases y los exámenes finales resultaron la excusa perfecta para volcarse en lo que siempre había sido su meta y ahora también su realidad: ser un Merlí; conseguir que sus alumnos pensaran por sí mismos y aprendieran no sólo lo que les decían que debían pensar si no a hacerlo solos y a ser libres.

Bruno, por su parte, se había volcado en contarle a su hermana quién había sido su padre y quiénes habían sido y eran los Peripatéticos. Tanto, que si no fuera porque también tenía que estudiar y trabajar, se habría centrado sólo en contar la historia de Merlí. Pol no sabía si era una manera de terminar de reconciliarse con su padre o de exorcizar demonios que aún le perseguían. Sólo sabía que pocas veces había ha visto a Bruno Bergeron dedicarle tantas energías y atención a algo. Especialmente a algo que no era él, por muy egocéntrico que sonara. Y la verdad es que estaba empezando a preocuparle.

\- Bruno…-Pol le llamó, haciendo que su novio levantara la vista de la pantalla.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Tómate un descanso.- Pol suspiró- Llevas ahí pegado toda la tarde, tío.

\- En un momento, le estoy preguntando una cosa a Iván de cuándo iba mi padre a verle- Bruno bajó la vista a la pantalla, haciendo una mueca- Aunque va a ser un descanso corto. Me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Pol puso los ojos en blanco.

\- La historia esta te está consumiendo, Bruno.- Pol se acercó apoyándose en la mesa y mirándole.- Me parece genial que le quieras contar todo a Mina. Ya sabes que cuando quieras te cuento mi parte, pero no tienes que terminarlo para ya. Tiene siete años.

\- Una niña de siete años a la que mi abuela le lee tragedias griegas y yo libros de filosofía.- dijo Bruno recostándose en la silla.- Pero sí, ahora no es el momento. Creo que se lo daré cuando vaya a empezar bachillerato.

\- Pues eso. No digo que tardes diez años, pero no hace falta tenerlo ya, que sólo trabajas, estudias y escribes.

Bruno se le quedó mirando fijamente, evaluándole. Hacía mucho que Pol no recibía esa mirada por parte de su novio -esa en que parecía analizarle y leerle por dentro, sabiendo qué le pasaba por la cabeza mejor que él mismo-y, con sorpresa, descubrió que aún le seguía poniendo nervioso. De repente, una pequeña sonrisa cabrona apareció en los labios de Bruno.

\- ¿Me estás echando de menos chulito?-preguntó con un punto socarrón, haciendo que Pol respondiera con una mueca.

\- Pues mira, sí- replicó, intentando no sonar enfadado. Realmente no estaba enfadado con él, pero su pregunta no le había hecho gracia.- Si no viviéramos juntos ni te vería el pelo, Bruno.

El moreno se quedó parado un segundo, borrando la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño. Pol se le quedó mirando, sin decir nada más, mientras Bruno se sumía en sus pensamientos antes de suspirar.

\- Tienes razón.- admitió- Llevo dos meses sin hacer otra cosa que escribirle esto a Mina. Sabía que me había sorbido la vida, pero no había pensado en cuánto.

\- No digo que no la escribas.- repitió Pol.- Sólo que si en vez de seis meses, tardas un año no va a pasar nada. Tienes tiempo.

\- ¿Tiempo para dedicarlo a hacerte caso?- preguntó Bruno, medio bromeando.

\- Pues mira sí. A mí, a tu abuela, a Tània…incluso a tus estudios.- Pol le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.- No soy el único que te está echando de menos, Brunete.

Bruno se levantó para besarle suavemente. Un beso cargado de disculpas y también de promesas. Cuando se separaron, Bruno juntó sus frentes, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, chulito.- Bruno respondió, su aliento acariciando la cara de Pol.- Mañana libro en el Romera, podríamos ir a la playa o algo.

\- ¿Cervezas y cerezas?- rio Pol, sabiendo por dónde iba- ¿También vamos a recordar ese verano?

\- ¿Por qué no?- Bruno esbozó su sonrisa cabrona.- Tenía muchas ganas de follarte ese día y ahora tengo la oportunidad.

\- Brunete, que te tienes que ir a trabajar.- se quejó Pol mirando la hora.- No me hagas esto, tío.

\- ¿No decías que me habías echado de menos?- Bruno le dio un beso intenso antes de separarse.

\- Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo dicho- Pol le miró con cara lastimera, pero disimulando una sonrisa. Había echado mucho de menos a este Bruno.

\- Mentira.- rio el moreno, apartándose camino de la escalera.

\- Totalmente- susurró Pol viéndole alejarse.

***

\- Dichosos los ojos.

\- Hola yaya.

Pol disimuló una sonrisa ante el tono de sufrimiento de Bruno. Su novio sabía perfectamente la que se le venía encima.

\- Hola yaya. Dos meses sin verte más allá de cuando estás en el Romera y me dices sólo hola yaya- Carmina le miró de arriba abajo, antes de girar su vista hacia Pol- ¿Y tú que tienes que decir?

\- Que estás tan guapa como siempre y que me alegro de verte, Carmina.- replicó Pol dándole dos besos.

\- Y tú tan zalamero- respondió como siempre Carmina antes de volver la vista a su nieto- ¿Ves? Podrías aprender de tu novio. Anda, pasad.

\- Si te dijera algo así pensarías que tengo fiebre o que quiero algo, yaya- suspiró Bruno poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pol se mordió el labio para no estallar en carcajadas mientras los tres avanzaban por el pasillo del piso de la Calduch.

\- Algo debes querer para venir a visitarme después de dos meses.

\- ¿No puedo sólo venir a verte?

Por toda respuesta la abuela de Bruno le miró por encima de sus gafas, haciendo que Pol no pudiera aguantarse más la risa.

\- No me vaciles, noi. Tras dos meses, espero alguna noticia espectacular, como que os casáis.

A Pol se le cortó la risa de golpe.

\- ¡Yaya!- exclamó Bruno, mirando a su abuela con el ceño fruncido.- No te montes películas. No hemos venido porque hemos estado liados, ya está.

Pol alzó las cejas mirando a su novio. Si por liados quería decir que había estado obsesionado con escribir, podía ser. Pero tampoco iba a ponerse a discutir si conseguía pararle los pies a la Calduch. Por desgracia, hacerle soltar una idea a Carmina una vez se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, era prácticamente imposible.

\- Pues no sé a qué estáis esperando.- insistió Carmina mirando de uno a otro.- Ya tengo una edad y a este paso me la voy a perder.

\- Estas como una rosa, Carmina. No sé a qué viene eso- dijo Pol mientras notaba la mirada de Bruno.

Desde que Pol le había dicho, dos años atrás, que de momento no quería casarse, el moreno no había vuelto a insistir demasiado con la boda, aunque Pol era consciente de que era algo que seguía ahí. El colgante que se había comprado hacía unos pocos meses era prueba de que no insistiría demasiado, pero aún podía trollearle.

(  _ \- ¿Y ese colgante?- preguntó Pol, al quitarle la camiseta a Bruno. El rubio se acercó a verlo de cerca: de la fina cadena de plata colgaba un colgante formado por dos anillos entrelazados. _

_ \- Pues nada chulito, mientras te decides si nos casamos o no, me han gustado estos anillos- replicó Bruno socarrón.- Por llevar alguno, sabes. _

_ \- Ya te dije que casarnos nos casaremos- Pol puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sin enfadarse demasiado. Hacía dos años que había salido el tema por primera vez y la verdad es que para ser Bruno estaba siendo extrañamente paciente- Pero no ahora. _

_ \- Pues nada, cuando lo sepas me dices- replicó Bruno mordiéndole el cuello y haciendo que Pol olvidara lo que iba a decir) _

_ \-  _ A que veo que me muero y no os habéis casado- respondió Carmina, sacando a Pol de sus pensamientos.

\- No te vas a morir de momento, yaya-cortó Bruno- Y no te pongas pesada. No sé a qué viene ahora esta obsesión con una boda. Ni que te fueras a casar tú.

\- No, pero me hace ilusión ver casarse a mi nieto favorito.- replicó Carmina, encaminándose a la cocina.

\- Soy tu único nieto y tu favorito es Pol- Bruno puso los ojos en blanco, mirando a su novio y ganándose una sonrisa de complicidad- Déjalo. O cuando nos casemos lo haremos sin decirte nada.

Desde la cocina se oyó un ruido entre la sorpresa y la indignación.

\- No serías capaz- Carmina se interrumpió- Qué digo, claro que serías capaz. Eres igualito que tu padre.

\- Que lo aprendió de…- Bruno miró a su abuela, alzando las cejas.

\- Y por esto Pol es mi favorito- Carmina volvió de la cocina y se sentó en su sillón, mirando indignada a Bruno- Y no creas que no he me he dado cuenta de que has dicho  _ cuando _ os caséis y no  _ si _ os casáis.

Pol miró incómodo a Bruno quién seguía mirando a su abuela sin decir nada. El tema de la boda era algo que le seguía incomodando. Una cosa era la promesa entre Bruno y él, pero otra bien distinta era que lo supiera más gente. Pol sabía que Bruno no iba a presionarle demasiado con el tema, pero en el momento en que estuviera la Calduch de por medio, sabía que su tregua habría llegado a su fin. Y Pol tenía muy claro que aún no, que no estaba preparado y que cuando lo estuviera el primero que tenía que saberlo era Bruno. Y no así. Desde luego, no en medio de una discusión con su abuela.

\- Y también has oído lo de no enterarte ¿no?-repitió serio Bruno.- Déjalo ya, Carmina Calduch. Va en serio.

Carmina se quedó mirando un segundo a su nieto antes de volver a hablar.

\- Pues si no es una boda, ya me dirás por qué lleváis dos meses desaparecidos- dijo Carmina, haciendo que Pol soltara un suspiro de alivio. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera visto en la mirada de Bruno, había decidido dejarlo por ahora.

\- Cuéntale lo de Mina- dijo Pol, cortando la tensión que había en la habitación y haciendo que las miradas de abuela y nieto se centraran en él- Yo creo que también puede contar parte ¿no?

\- No es mala idea- respondió Bruno, pensativo.- Nada mal, chulito. Muchas gracias.

Pol esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Carmina miraba de uno a otro.

\- ¿Qué ha estado haciendo mi nieto, Pol Rubio?- preguntó la Calduch, suspicaz.

\- Una merlinada, Carmina. Una merlinada.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, como decía siento haber tardado tanto.  
> Edit 14/06: Ya tengo el fic terminado. El viernes que viene (día 19) lo tendréis. Gracias por el apoyo todo este tiempo.


	3. Nueve Años Después

Bruno se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Detrás de él, Tània abría y cerraba armarios preparando el café. El moreno sabía que debería volver a recorrer los pocos pasos que separaban la cocina del salón y ayudarla, pero toda su atención estaba en la imagen que tenía delante. Pol estaba sentado en el suelo, el hijo de Tània sentado en su regazo, y ambos pasaban con gran concentración las hojas de un libro de cartón. Bruno podía oír, a pesar del ruido que venía de la cocina, cómo su novio le contaba el cuento al pequeño Vilaseca.

\- Quién lo hubiera dicho, Pol Rubio embobado con un bebé- la voz de Tània se oyó a la espalda de Bruno, haciendo que diera un respingo.

\- Le encantan, tendrías que verlo con sus sobrinos.- susurró para no molestar a los dos que estaban en el salón, sonriendo.

Compartiendo una sonrisa, ambos se quedaron un segundo en el umbral, antes de volver a la cocina. La escena era demasiado bonita como para interrumpirla.

\- Desde que tenemos a Guillem admiro más a Oksana-admitió Tània cerrando la puerta de la cocina tras de sí- Seguir estudiando con Nil… la verdad es que no sé cómo lo hizo. ¿cuántos tiene ahora?

\- Con Nil cuatro, pero por algún comentario me da que pronto tendremos un nuevo anuncio.

\- Cinco. Qué locura- Tània sonrió admirada- Y nosotros que nos estamos planteando tener otro y estamos acojonados…

Bruno fijó su mirada en Tània, serio.

\- Eso es nuevo- comentó, intentando evaluar cómo de en serio lo decía su amiga.

\- Es algo que llevamos pensando desde que Guillem cumplió un año, pero…- Tània se encogió de hombros- No sé, por un lado es un palo. Guillem no fue a propósito, pero este ya sería buscarlo y…

\- Y eso lo cambia- asintió Bruno. No había sabido que Guillem fue una sorpresa, pero no le sorprendió. Eran demasiado jóvenes.- No sé, siempre podéis esperar un poco más o directamente que Guillem sea hijo único.

\- Sabes bien la mierda que es eso- Tània le miró, antes de girarse a apagar la cafetera- O sea, de pequeño está bien, pero…me habría gustado tener una hermana, ¿sabes?

\- Pero no una con la que te lleves casi dieciocho años- sonrió Bruno mordaz- Tampoco tiene mucha gracia así.

\- A menos que seas Gerard- ambos rieron.

\- Ya, pero no es lo habitual- Bruno, sonrió- A ver, Gerard es muy buen tío. Ha estado ahí para mí en muchos momentos, pero hay días que creo que tiene más en común con Mina que conmigo, a pesar de que tengamos la misma edad.

\- Bueno, ellos viven juntos- Tània empezó a servir el café en las tazas- ¿Cómo lo quiere Pol?

\- Cortado. - respondió Bruno, antes de volver con el tema que estaban- Sí, Gerard vive con Mina, pero no sé si será solo eso.

\- ¿Sabes si tiene pensado independizarse?- preguntó Tània, alzando la cafetera y arqueando una ceja.

\- Sólo. ¿Tienes hielo?- Bruno se giró a abrir el congelador ante el asentimiento de su amiga- De hecho, creo que Mina se independizará antes que Gerard.

\- Tampoco me extrañaría- sonrió Tània.- Pero le va bien así, cada uno maduramos a nuestro ritmo. Hablando de madurar, ¿vosotros?

\- Nosotros tenemos un alquiler y vivimos juntos desde hace años- Bruno alzó una ceja socarrón, mientras echaba hielo en un vaso- ¿Te parece poco?

\- ¿Aún no has conseguido convencer a Pol de casaros?-preguntó Tània, ignorando la ironía de su amigo. Le conocía desde hacía demasiados años como para distraerse con eso.

Bruno suspiró, echando azúcar en la taza con café solo y removiendo. Durante unos segundos el único ruido en la cocina fue el de la cucharilla contra la taza.

\- Bruno…- Tània le tocó el hombro, sintiéndose mal por sacar el tema.

\- No te preocupes, tía- Bruno sonrió ligeramente, mostrando que no estaba enfadado con ella- Mira, en algún momento llegará. Las veces que he sacado el tema ha dicho que aún no.

\- ¿Y cuándo será sí?- preguntó Tània frustrada y haciendo que Bruno sonriera más ampliamente, mientras pasaba el café solo al vaso con hielo.

\- Cualquiera diría que te quieres casar tú con él- se burló, ganándose un empujón.- Te recuerdo que ya estás casada y no puedes estar casada con dos personas a la vez.

\- Mira, si no tenía ningunas ganas. Marc y yo arreglamos los papeles por el niño, que si no…- Tània puso los ojos en blanco, antes de mirar seria a su amigo- Pero, en serio Bruno, ¿cómo llevas eso?

\- A ver, por mí nos habríamos casado ya- Bruno se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, dándole un trago a su café. El gesto le dio un par de segundos para intentar ordenar sus ideas- Pero realmente estoy bien, tía.  _ Estamos _ bien. Conozco a Pol y si ha dicho que se casará conmigo, lo hará. Pero será a su ritmo.

Terminó esbozando una sonrisa irónica, antes de dar otro sorbo al café.

\- Y presionarle es lo peor que puedes hacer- concluyó Tània, con una sonrisa triste pero cómplice que Bruno correspondió. Si había otra persona que sabía que intentar presionar a Pol Rubio era un método seguro de conseguir lo contrario de lo que querías, esa era Tània.

\- Ya no lleva la contraria siempre- admitió Bruno riendo suavemente- Pero sí, en este caso, sí.

\- En fin, vamos a llevarle el café- Tània le dio un abrazo, antes de coger su café y abrir la puerta de la cocina, esperando a que Bruno agarrara el café de Pol en la mano que le quedaba libre.

Cuando volvieron al comedor, vieron que Pol ya había terminado con el cuento y que Guillem, dormido, seguía acurrucado en su regazo.

\- La baba-Bruno no pudo evitar comentar burlón desde la puerta, haciendo que Pol levantara la cabeza. El moreno, miró de reojo a Tània que se puso a su lado, sonriendo, antes de volver a posar la vista en Pol - Porque hemos venido en moto, si no temería que te lo quisieras llevar.

\- Os lo podéis llevar un rato, así duermo una noche entera-bromeó Tània entrando en el salón, seguida por Bruno y sentándose en el sofá.

\- Aah, no- Pol negó con la cabeza, alzando el brazo para coger su café sin despertar al niño- Me gustan los niños, pero no tanto.

\- Mentiroso-rebatió Bruno suavemente, sentándose al lado de Tánia.

Pol se le quedó mirando, haciendo que Bruno esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. Esa que el moreno era consciente que solo mostraba con Pol, y a veces, con Mina. No era algo que Bruno soliera hacer, pero hacía mucho tiempo que la casa de Tània era uno de los sitios en que Bruno se mostraba completamente cómodo.

\- Se os cae la baba a los dos, lo que no sé es si con mi hijo o mirándoos el uno al otro. Vaya par de moñas.- dijo la rubia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y pasando la vista de uno al otro.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Bruno se encogió de hombros y Pol se limitó a reír. Bruno posó su mirada en su mejor amiga, la cual alzó las cejas, consciente de que Bruno y su novio se habían comunicado sin palabras y muy divertida con la situación.

\- Lo dicho, unos moñas- Tània recalcó la última palabra.

\- Si supieras la de gente que dice lo contrario.- dijo Pol, haciendo que Bruno pusiera los ojos en blanco. Ya sabía que iba a contar su novio- Eso los que creen que estamos juntos.

Bruno volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Sí es que lo sabía. Era últimamente la anécdota favorita de Pol. Tanto que estaba ya harto de tener que contarlo.

\- Mis compañeros de departamento están obsesionados con que no tengo novio. – explicó, provocando que su novio ampliara su sonrisa. Cómo se notaba que él no tenía que aguantarles todos los días- Y mira que le han visto venir a buscarme. Pero nada, es un amigo.

Bruno dijo la última palabra con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz y era mucho. Tània le lanzó una mirada de conmiseración, haciendo que Bruno suspirara. En realidad, al principio la ironía le había hecho tanta gracia como a Pol, pero después de un par de semanas aguantando lo mismo, empezaba a ser molesto. Por suerte sólo le quedaba un mes allí.

\- Oye, ¿qué tal en el insti?- preguntó Tània, cambiando de tema.

\- Regular, tía, pero bueno, la sustitución es solo un par de meses y ya voy por la mitad- Bruno se encogió de hombros- Ya habrá otras mejores.

\- ¿Has pensado continuar el doctorado?

\- Cuando tenga un año entero en un insti y pueda dejar el teatro- admitió Bruno- Si sobrevivo a corregir y todo eso. Pero no puedo compaginar el Romera con el insti que me toque y el doctorado. No soy tan kamikaze.

\- No sé, vives con Pol- bromeó Tània, ganándose una exclamación indignada del rubio.

\- Te tiraría algo, pero tengo a tu hijo encima- dijo Pol haciendo como que estaba enfadado, aunque la sonrisa que pugnaba por pugnar en sus labios, lo hacía poco creíble.- Eso sí, no nos pidas que te hagamos de canguro.

\- Ya se lo pediré a Bruno.

Bruno se encogió de hombros sin decir nada y dando otro sorbo a su café. No iba a meterse en esa discusión. Más cuando sabía que nada iba en serio y que Tània sólo tenía que decir que quería un rato libre para que se prestaran a cuidar al niño. Por suerte, aún no había pasado. Bruno no tenía ningunas ganas de cambiar pañales por mucho que quisiera a Tània y le tuviera cariño a su hijo. De hecho, las pocas veces que habían echado una mano a Oksana y Óscar con sus hijos había intentado escaquearse de cosas así. Los niños algo más mayores ya era otra cosa. Pero si Tània dijera que necesitaba un rato libre, se prestaría de canguro sin dudarlo.

\- Ya sabía yo- Tània sonrió triunfal mirando a su amigo y sacándole la lengua a Pol, ganándose una protesta por parte del rubio.

\- A mí no me metáis en medio- rio Bruno apurando el café.- Pero te recuerdo que Pol también vive allí y que es a quien le gustan los niños.

\- A ti también te gustan- protestó Pol.

\- A mí me gusta Guillem porque es hijo de Tània y los de Oksana porque son nuestros sobrinos- Bruno replicó- Ya.

\- ¿Así que nada de tener propios?- preguntó Tània con curiosidad.

Bruno alzó las cejas, compartiendo una mirada de perplejidad con Pol. Habían esperado esta pregunta de la Calduch, pero no de Tània. Suponía que al final, era una curiosidad como cualquier otra.

\- ¿Con lo divertido que es entretenerles y jugar con ellos y devolverles cuando te cansas?- preguntó Pol, ampliando su sonrisa hasta tener un ligero matiz del chulito del instituto.- ¿Para qué? Ser tío es mucho mejor.

Tània pasó su vista a Bruno, quién le miró con una media sonrisa y volviendo a alzar las cejas. No tenía nada más que añadir, Pol ya lo había dicho todo.

\- Qué morro tenéis- replicó Tània negando con la cabeza.

\- Canguro gratis- recordó Bruno- Especialmente cuando sea un poco más mayor y podamos llevarle a sitios.

\- Vale, vale. No he dicho nada- rio Tània, incorporándose- Pero de momento me voy a llevar a este a echarse la siesta a su cama. Lo poco que aguante.

Bruno miró a Tània coger a Guillem, quién se revolvió entre sueños antes de acomodarse en brazos de su madre.

\- Ahora vuelvo- dijo la rubia saliendo del salón.

\- Eh- la voz de Pol, hizo que Bruno girara la cabeza de vuelta a él.

\- Eh- respondió el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa antes de bajar al suelo con él- ¿Todo bien?

\- Eso iba a preguntar yo-replicó Pol, mirándole como si intentara desentrañar qué estaba pensando y haciendo que Bruno suavizara la sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien, chulito- dijo dándole un beso- ¿Por?

\- No, lo de tus compañeros- Pol se encogió de hombros- No sé.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Bruno sonrió. A veces Pol se preocupaba demasiado. Otra faceta de él, que Bruno se habría sorprendido de saber cuándo estaban en el instituto. Había cosas que sí cambiaban- Pero siempre puedes distraerme cuando lleguemos a casa.

La mirada preocupada de Pol mutó en un brillo travieso, acompañado por una sonrisa igual de pilla. Sí, había cosas de Pol que habían cambiado desde el instituto. Otras, no tanto.

\- Pues tengo un par de ideas, sí- replicó Pol, dándole un beso- Luego.

Bruno le mordió el labio antes de separarse y volver a sentarse en el sofá. Lo último que necesitaba es que Tània volviera y les encontrara enrollándose en el suelo de su salón. Iba a estar descojonándose hasta el día del juicio final y Bruno no pensaba darle ese gusto. Pero estaba seguro de que la tarde iba a hacerse eterna. Como si hubiera sabido que le pasaba por la cabeza, Pol se levantó y se sentó a su lado, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Bruno bufara y pusiera los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, ya está- dijo Tània, volviendo y sentándose en el sofá al otro lado de Bruno- ¿Qué más os contáis?

***

Pol llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas. Quizás demasiado. No los cuatro años que hacía desde que Bruno le hizo la pregunta a bocajarro en medio de un teatro abarrotado, ni siquiera los dos desde que su novio se puso a poner sobre el papel, quiénes eran los Peripatéticos y qué había sido Merlí para ellos, para que Mina pudiera entenderlo. No, no llevaba pensándolo todo el tiempo que llevaba Bruno esperando. Había habido otras cosas en las que centrarse antes- aprender a ser profe, a descubrir qué era de verdad ser adulto, el propio Bruno y su relación con él-, que en la idea de firmar un contrato con alguien con quien, hubiera papel o no, quería compartir su vida.

Pero creía que ya era el momento y, si decía la verdad, Pol estaba un poco sorprendido con lo poco que había insistido Bruno más allá de algún comentario medio burlón de vez en cuando. Sabía que Bruno seguía queriendo casarse con él, pero también era cierto que con los años el pequeño Bergeron había aprendido a saber cuándo era buena idea tirar de él y cuándo no. De la misma forma que Pol había aprendido a saber cuándo cortarle antes de que sus manipulaciones se fueran de madre. No era una ciencia exacta y seguían teniendo sus problemas y sus peleas, pero sí habían conseguido alcanzar un equilibrio en el que ambos se entendían. A veces con una sola mirada.

Bruno- entre otras cosas-, le había dado tiempo y, aunque seguía sin encontrarle especial gracia, ahora podía darle lo que pedía.

Sólo tenía que saber cómo hacerlo. Y cuándo.

Al final, tras mucho tiempo dándole vueltas y llegando incluso a montarse películas de cómo plantearlo, Pol se hartó de sí mismo y de darle vueltas y decidió simplemente seguir sus impulsos.

\- Oye tío, ¿por qué no nos tomamos lo que queda de tarde descanso y nos damos una vuelta con la moto?-preguntó un día Pol, mirando frustrado sus apuntes de la oposición.- No puedo estudiar más.

Un suspiro se oyó proveniente del otro lado de la mesa del comedor donde estaba Bruno estudiando sus propios apuntes

\- Vale- dijo frotándose los ojos.- No me entra nada tío. Voy a suspender fijo.

\- Es la primera vez que te presentas, Brunete.- respondió Pol, estirándose- No te rayes.

\- Si lo sé, pero…- Bruno bufó- Bueno, da igual. Vamos a dar esa vuelta.

\- Te lo estás preparando de puta madre y vamos a aprobar los dos- Pol tiró de él y le dio un beso corto- Y si no, pues ya será la siguiente.

\- Qué remedio. No es como si pudiera robar los exámenes.

\- Como la vez que lo teníamos nos fue tan bien- rio Pol- Anda, vámonos.

Pocos minutos después, ya listos y en la moto, Pol pensó a dónde ir. Su primera idea fue irse a la playa. Al fin y al cabo, era el lugar donde acaban siempre y, en cierta forma, se había convertido en su lugar. O en todo lo que podía serlo una playa que durante el día estaba llena de turistas y de ladrones. Pero, de repente, se le ocurrió otra idea mejor. Girando la moto, puso rumbo en dirección contraria.

\- ¿El Montjuic?- preguntó Bruno cuando se bajaron cerca del mirador- ¿Cómo es que has querido venir hasta aquí?

Ignorando el kiosko y su par de mesas, ambos anduvieron un poco más hasta llegar a la barandilla del mirador y se apoyaron.

\- Ha sido un poco impulso- Pol se giró mirándole pensativo e intentando verbalizar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza-¿Sabes? Quería llevarte a dónde empezó todo esto. A dónde empezamos, pero no tengo muy claro dónde ni cuándo es.

Bruno le miró confundido.

\- Sabes perfectamente cuándo empezamos a salir.- respondió con cara de no entender nada.

\- Sí, pero, ¿dónde empezamos  _ nosotros _ , Brunete?-suspiró Pol, pasándose la mano por el pelo- ¿En la discoteca en que te vi ligando? ¿En la fiesta de Rai en que dejamos de hablarnos?

\- No, ahí no-cortó Bruno seco.

\- No, ahí no-Pol estuvo de acuerdo-¿El día que admití que soy bisexual y follamos como animales?

Bruno no pudo evitar una mueca, pero Pol decidió ignorarla y continuar.

\- ¿Antes? ¿El día de la playa? ¿En el Montseny? ¿En el Guimerà? ¿O ese día al principio de todo en casa de Mònica?

\- Sabes perfectamente que para mí empezó antes de eso, chulito.- Bruno suspiró, apoyándose más en la barandilla y mirando hacia el mar- Incluso antes de que mi padre robara el examen de catalán y te vinieras a casa a estudiar.

Bruno se giró para mirarle, apoyándose en un codo, antes de continuar.

\- Llevo media vida enamorado de ti, Pol. Y la forma en que te quiero ha cambiado, crecido y madurado como lo hemos hecho nosotros, pero si quieres el principio de todo, para mí, es antes de eso.

Pol tragó saliva, intentando sobreponerse al nudo en la garganta que le habían provocado las palabras de Bruno tanto como la forma en que las había dicho. El moreno-a pesar de ser el nieto de un animal escénico como la Calduch-, era muy poco dado a grandes declaraciones y aspavientos. Pero a Pol le parecían más contundentes sus palabras, pronunciadas con la certeza que da saber que algo es una verdad inapelable.

\- Pero como historiador sabes que depende de quién cuente la historia, ¿no?- consiguió preguntar Pol a duras penas.

\- Claro, chulito-Bruno esbozó una sonrisa que le decía que se estaba empezando a divertir con esta situación.-Y ¿cuál es tu principio?

\- Todos los que he dicho y también el día que te fuiste a Roma para no volver.- replicó Pol, mirándole serio.

Bruno exhaló todo el aire sorprendido.

\- No sabes lo que te eché de menos. – Pol suspiró, agachando la cabeza antes de levantarla para continuar- Sé que te conté parte cuando estuviste escribiendo para Mina, pero…

Pol se encogió de hombros, incapaz de poner en palabras el agujero que había sentido donde estaba Bruno

\- Pero creo que no llegaste a darte cuenta de cuánto te eché de menos.-concluyó mirándole de reojo.

\- No lo pareció cuando volví- comentó Bruno alzando las cejas- Te vi muy ocupado con Tània.

Pol rio, negando con la cabeza. Toda la sensación de solemnidad rota con ese comentario.

\-  ¿Aún sigues picado, Brunete?-Pol esbozó su sonrisa de chulito, antes de alzar una mano y acariciar la mejilla de Bruno, cambiando su sonrisa por esa que sólo le pertenecía a él- Incluso aunque hubieras vuelto antes, no habríamos estado juntos. No así, no como nos merecemos los dos. Mira mi primer año de uni. Sólo habría sido capaz de admitir que echaba muchísimo de menos a mi mejor amigo. Y tú habrías exigido cosas que no te podía dar. No entonces.

Bruno suspiró, asintiendo.

\-  Ambos teníamos que crecer-murmuró, antes de hacer una mueca- Han pasado nueve años. Llevo más de una década enamorado de ti. Se dice pronto, chulito.

A Pol le dio un vuelco el corazón. Con qué seguridad y aplomo lo había dicho Bruno, con la certeza de saber que algo es verdad. El moreno se le quedó mirando, girando la cara para posar un beso en la muñeca que seguía cerca de su cara. En su caso no sería aún una década, pero qué jodidamente enamorado estaba de Bruno Bergeron.

\-  Espero que no sea la única- dijo Pol pasando su mano de la mejilla de Bruno a su colgante, jugando con los anillos- Brunete…

\-  ¿Hm?-Bruno se quedó mirándole, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver algo en su cara.

\-  No tengo claro cuál es el principio del todo, pero sí el principio de lo que quiero conservar y es este, aquí-dijo señalando el mirador a su alrededor- Y tengo absolutamente claro cuál quiero que sea el final. Cásate conmigo.

Por toda respuesta, Bruno esbozó una sonrisa que le iluminó toda la cara antes de besarle profundamente, robándole la respiración.

\-  Ya era hora, chulito-susurró contra sus labios, haciendo que Pol soltara una carcajada. Bruno siempre tenía que tener la última palabra.

\-  Te quiero mucho, Brunete-dijo entre risas.

\-  Y yo a ti-replicó Bruno, separándose un poco, la sonrisa en sus labios que Pol sabía que era para él- Eres el puto amor de mi vida, Pol Rubio. 

\-  Y tú el mío- replicó Pol, antes de besarle otra vez, explorando su boca hasta que les faltó el aire- Aunque me haya costado llegar hasta aquí.

Bruno se encogió de hombros.

\- H emos llegado, que es lo que importa. Aunque vosotros los filósofos diríais que el camino también es importante.

\-  Mucha filosofía le lees tu a Mina-se burló Pol- ¿De verdad no quieres presentarte a las opos por filo? Te dejo mis apuntes.

\-  Calla tío- Bruno le dio un manotazo en el hombro, Pol se quejó como si le hubiera dolido- Como si tú no los necesitaras.

Pol le dio otro beso, incapaz de estar mucho rato sin besarle. Como si el haber decidido dar ese paso hubiera cambiado todo, aunque a la vez no hubiera cambiado nada. Al separarse, Bruno miró alrededor con curiosidad.

\-  Entonces, ¿aquí volvió a empezar todo?¿El día que fuimos al cementerio?

\-  Sí, creo que ese día cambió algo-Pol se encogió de hombros- Podríamos haber ido al cementerio, pero creo que la lápida de tu padre ya ha visto demasiadas declaraciones.

Bruno no pudo evitar reírse.

\-  Una allí es más que suficiente-asintió, mientras seguía mirando alrededor aunque por su mirada, Pol tenía la sensación de que no estaba mirando si no recordando ese día- Ahora que lo dices, sí. Ese día cambió algo. No sabría decirte qué, pero sí…

Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de terminar la idea. Sonriendo agarró la camiseta de Pol para tirar de él.

\-  Sea lo que sea me alegro de haber llegado hasta aquí. Te quiero chulito- dijo antes de volver a besarle.

Pol perdió el sentido del tiempo y de todo lo que había alrededor excepto de la boca de Bruno, decidido a hundirse en él hasta quedarse sin oxígeno.

\-  ¿Habrá que celebrarlo, no?- preguntó cuándo ambos se separaron para respirar- ¿O después de tanto tiempo ya te da lo mismo?

\-  Ni se te ocurra decir eso, chulito- Bruno volvió a acercarle para darle un beso corto- Pero lo de celebrar me parece muy buena idea. En privado.

\-  ¿No piensas decirle nada a nadie?- preguntó Pol curioso, mientras volvían de vuelta a dónde habían aparcado la moto.

\-  ¿Y que no nos dejen en paz?- preguntó Bruno, burlón- No, hoy no. Mañana ya tendrán tiempo, esta noche es nuestra.

Antes de que Pol pudiera pensar una respuesta, su novio tiró de él juntando sus labios y besándole, lentamente, con calma, recorriendo todos los rincones de su boca. Era imposible que a Pol no le pusiera cachondo Bruno y más cuando le besaba como si intentara grabarle a fuego en su memoria.

\- Vámonos de aquí, antes de que acabemos follando encima de la moto - dijo Bruno al separarse, una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

\- Pues si no fuera porque nos podrían detener, no te diría que no- respondió Pol con los ojos igual de brillantes, dándole otro pequeño beso.- Sube a la moto.

Pol se subió a la moto, con Bruno pegándose a él antes de poner rumbo a casa.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo. Han sido 6 meses escribiendo en este universo, pero aquí acaba mi parte en él. Quizás si tenga inspiración vuelva a revisitarlo, pero no será ahora.  
> Muchas gracias a todes les que me habéis acompañado en este camino (pun intended) y en esta experiencia. Gracias por los comentarios y los animos y por disfrutar y querer mi historia tanto. Ha sido un placer :).  
> Ojala tenga más historias que contar pronto y pueda compartirlas con vosotres.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien tiene curiosidad lo de apuntarse a ser profesor sin tener terminado el máster y sin aprobar la oposición, solo se ha planteado en Cataluña. No lo intenteis en Madrid, por ejemplo XD.  
> Espero que os haya gustado. Como veis esta historia va a ser cortita, pero es que es un epílogo no una secuela :) y además creo que me quedan ya pocas cosas por contaros a menos que algo me inspire de repente.  
> El siguiente capítulo, como siempre buena salud mediante, será el día 15 que aún tengo que escribirlo. Cuidaos :)


End file.
